


Weekly Prompt #1: Sweater

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Weekly Prompt for October 1-7th from the MEFF Facebook group. Shepard wears Garrus' sweater.





	Weekly Prompt #1: Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Trilogy  
Rating: T (suggestive situation)  
Pairing: Shakarian  
Characters: Fem Shepard, Garrus Vakarian
> 
> As stated in the previous work, our writer's group decided to not just a daily prompt, but wanted a weekly one too. One of our other members, Heroofshield, is the one who came up with this prompt. :D
> 
> See previous story in regards to a link to the rules and the prompts.

"Jane, why are you wearing my sweater?" Garrus frowned at her. The article of clothing in question was several sizes too large for her petite frame. The cowl slipped off to one of her shoulders. She had purchased the ice blue merino wool sweater for him prior to their return trip to Chicago months ago. "I thought you bought it for me."

"I did." She said before she took a sip of her hot cocoa, "but it's so comfy!"

"You know I wanted to wear that today."

"I figured, but I thought you'd like to see what else I'm wearing. To make it a surprise, I put this on."

"So what are you wearing under it?"

Shepard set down her mug and stood up from the oversize armchair. She said not a word as she padded over; until she was right in front of him. She took his talon and guided it under the hem of the shirt. He searched blindly until he realized what she was getting at. 

"Oh."

"Oh, is right."

"Doctor Chakwas said it was okay to do that again?"

"She never said we couldn't. I don't know how you got it in your head why we couldn't."

"Can't it feel it?"

"No, it can't." She smiled mischievously.

"What would Vega think about it?"

"Why would he have a problem with it?"

"It's his DNA. He's the father."

"Garrus," She sighed. "Yes, it is his DNA, but you are its father. James understands that. If we could have had a natural baby together we wouldn't need a donor."

"It still feels a little weird. I still would have preferred it was Joker."

"Joker insisted that he shouldn't. Mainly because of his brittle bone disease. He didn't want to pass it on because his osteogenesis imperfecta is genetic."

"I thought he had Vrolik's disease."

"I did some research on it when joining the crew. Vrolik's is a type OI disease. Type II to be exact. From what Dr. Chakwas was telling me, he's very lucky to have survived infancy. But, I don't want to talk about that. I prefer action right now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I have some calibrations I need you to help me with." She ghosted her hand on his neck, at the base of his skull. "Several in fact. It might take a few hours."

His subvocals purred. "Well, why don't we get to it then?"

*****


End file.
